Mabel and Waddles- Love Doctors
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: Wendy a has a secret, Mabel has a solution, Dipper has a mystery to solve, and Waddles is acting strange. What does this all mean? Read to find out. WenDip. Suckish/Rushed because I wrote this at like two in the morning. Only CC please! P.S. Bill is return September 8th!


** Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own my aching heart from after Into the Bunker. **

**Warning: The context you see below contains spoilers from the two episodes of the second season of Gravity Falls. You've been warned!**

Mabel looked at Waddles, poking him in the process. Soos was still fixing up the laptop they found a few days back, Stan was on a Mystery Shack Tour, and Dipper… well, she didn't know where Dipper was. She had no clue where her spunky red-headed friend was or her other friends, so she was pretty bored. Waddles was the only one who stuck around.

She looked around her room and glared at her reflection. Then she smiled. She stood up and started trying different types of faces on. Sad, happy, silly, you name it; she probably had it on that day. After a while of that, she got bored. She started to look around the room for something, anything to do.

Her eyes finally feel on a small, Waddles-sized outfit. It was his doctor's outfit that she made for him. At first, she thought nothing of it; just something useless. But her mind trailed back to a couple days prior. Slowly, something in her mind clicked. Soon, she had a smirk on her face as she went to pick up the tiny suit. She picked up her nearby needles, thread, markers and paper; all she needed for her project. She smiled at Waddles, and for a moment, it seemed as if he smiled back. But, Mabel was already in the bathroom, hiding from anyone who just might see her secret.

"Mabel?" Stan asked in his gruff voice, "What's taking ya so long? Did you just get your period? Because in that case, I'll call your mom to explain it to you. Because if I did… that… that would be awkward."

"No Grunkle Stan! Go away! I… I don't feel too well in my stomach. Can you… make me some soup? Like the longest soup in time wise? Please?" Mabel mentally face palmed at how stupid that sounded. Luckily, Stan didn't seem to notice the fakeness.

"Oh, if that's the case, Dipper!" She heard his voice progress down the hall. She sighed a sigh of relief as she continued sewing. After about an hour, five bandages, and what could've been, a bucket full of sweat, Mabel finally finished part one of her latest project. Now, all she had to do was wait until the next day.

She finally exited the bathroom quietly and started to tip-toe back to the attic. When she got to the stairs, she started getting careless with her steps and wasn't quiet enough. "Hey, Mabel!" She turned to see Dipper running across the hall, bowl in hand. "Are you feeling any better? 'Cause I've got chicken noodle soup; your favorite."

"Thanks," Mabel fake coughed while quickly hiding her project behind her back. With one hand she very quickly snatched the bowl of warm soup from Dipper, spun around with her project staying where it was, remarkably. Her project, now in front of her, looked perfect. Mabel had a small smirk on her face as she made her way up the last of the steps. She swung the door shut and dumped the soup down on to the now dark ground. She shoved the many items she made under her bed. Laying the bowl on her nightstand, and with Waddles asleep at her feet, she crawled in bed. She thought about what she was going to do tomorrow. She knew she said she was sorry for pushing Dipper, but she didn't say anything to Wendy. With the small smirk still on her pale lips, the female Mystery Twin fell asleep.

Mabel woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and revived. Just as she planned, Dipper went for a mystery hunt. He left a note at Mabel's bedside about how and where to find him. She tossed it to somewhere, not really caring much for it. Instead, she reached under her bed and pulled up her project. It was nothing big to the normal human; just a sweater of a heart, a little doctors outfit with a heart on the shirt pocket, and just two pieces of paper with the words 'Mabel and Waddles: Love Doctors.' But to Mabel, they meant something more; the key to repairing broken-hearts. Mabel closed her eyes and sent a quick, silent prayer that this plan would work.

Now, Mabel wasn't one to pray often, but being brought up in a Christian family meant praying at times. Her family went to church on Sundays, now just her parents, so she had to pray. The church is actual the one place she's at her shyest.

But she thought that her timing was almost perfect after several minutes of thinking to her. She looked out her window to see her Grunkle leaving on yet another one of his fake Mystery Tours. He always stated outside, went into the exhibits inside, and finished in the gift shop. Also, she had checked the bus schedule; no more tourists groups until noon.

_Perfect, _Mabel thought. _Just perfect. _

"C'mon Waddles," the twelve year-old said, "we have to get you ready to fix Dipper's broken-heart." Once more, Waddles seemed to smile, but once again, the Mystery Twin was too busy to notice anything.

Dipper wondered around the woods, trying to find what he had found yesterday. He had instructions written down for where he thought he was going- a copy for both him and Mabel, but to him, it seemed like the woods at Gravity Falls were always moving.

"That's because it is, my young boy," a voice startled Dipper from behind. Dipper immediately tensed up, not knowing who- _what, _was behind him.

"Relax Dipper, I'm just Matt," the voice said.

Dipper, still tense, turned around to see a fiery red-head boy. "Wh- what are you?" Dipper stuttered very carefully picking his words.

"A human, but I know what you mean. If someone seemly read _my _mind and knew _my _name without even knowing me_,_ I would be freaking too. But don't worry; I'm a friend, not a foe. My name is Matthew Corduroy. Pleasure to finally meet you Dipper." Matt looked at Dipper very sincerely.

Dipper, never actually meeting Matt, or any of Wendy's brothers, took caution upon approaching him. "So, what are you doing out in the woods," Dipper asked him.

Matt smiled at Dipper, "I could ask you the same question there, buddy. But, my dad takes me and my brothers out to help him with the trees, even though I really don't want to do it. I just act like it. I really don't want to be a lumberjack. I kind of want to be a doctor like my mom was." Matt smiled at the male Mystery Twin sadly. "But, I snuck away 'cause I saw you wondering around. You look like you're lost. Need any help?"

Dipper answered very slowly, making sure that "Matt" didn't do anything to him. "Well, yes, I do, but with nothing that you would understand. I'm looking for something that I found yesterday."

"And I would understand this because… you have to remember, dude, I'm seventeen and been helping my dad since I was six. I know these woods better than my house. And my house isn't that big."

Dipper looked up at the older man. "Wow… that's a little… you know, sad." Matt nodded. "So, you're really Wendy's older brother?"

"In the flesh!" Matt exclaimed. "You know, kid, she talks about you and your sister a lot." Dipper turned, trying to hide his blush. "She really does like you, Dipper."

Dipper turned around and asked, "Really?" But there was no one to answer, for it seemed that Matt had disappeared with the grass that was underneath burnt.

Stan knew what Mabel was doing. She really thought that he hadn't tried that before? He laughed, not really caring what the idiot tourists thought.

"What's so funny Mr. Mystery?" One of the before-mentioned tourists asked.

Stan had to snuffle a laugh back at that. The tourists were so idiotic- Stan would have thought that being set up by the woods would give them at least something, the slightest clue, that he was a hoax. But yet, they still believe him.

"Oh, that I just remembered the time I caught Bigfoot," Stan said. "It only costs twenty bucks if you want to hear it." Stan heard all of the tourists 'Ah' at it as he got pelted with money. Normally he would've been okay with that, but that particular day he didn't because the tourists threw mostly coins at him. "Ow," Stan grumbled under his breathe, "Darn tourists and their coins. Why can't they just carry cash?"

But still, Stan told them a lame version about how he "caught" Bigfoot after bravely fighting him off. All of the people loved it even though it made absolutely no sense what so ever. Stan rolled his eyes, thinking about how people could possibly be so stupid. But yet, he continued his tour, still mentally chuckling at the tourists and his great-niece.

Wendy sighed as she watched Stan walked out the Mystery Shack with the next group of suckers, waiting for them to get ripped off. She knew it was going to be a slow tourist day for the next and only bus of the day wasn't for another several hours and Stan wouldn't be back with the others for another two hours.

She watched as Soos quickly swept the floor around her, in an obvious hurry to get back to the laptop. She gave a smile at her co-worker and friend, but he didn't seem to notice. Her smile faded as he quickly scrambled back into his break room, leaving the broom at her feet.

Then she heard the thumps. She started counting in her head, knowing after she got to eleven which twin it was coming down from the attic. Mabel and Dipper always came down the same way, unless in a hurry. They always jumped from step to step. But while Dipper did all twenty steps, Mabel skipped every other one.

Wendy quickly got her magazine in her hand and kicked her feet up on the countertop. As soon as Dipper came out of the "Employees Only" door, Wendy smiled at him. "Hey, dork, what's up?"

Wendy could see that Dipper blushed, but he tried to hide it with his hat. "Nothing much. Just going on a monster hunt, I guess. Hey, you want to tag along?" Dipper asked.

She looked at him for what felt like hours. Dipper was trying everything to get her to snap out of her thought, but she was too deep into them.

_No, I can't, I'll just hurt him. And then what? Stan will fire me, Mabel and Dipper will hate me, and Soos, well, he'll still be Soos._

"Na, I'm cool," she mumbled.

"You sure?" Dipper asked while moving closer to the exit. Wendy nodded mindlessly as he walked out the door, journal in hand. But Wendy was still at the register, unmoving.

"Bye," she said as she waved at the door, just staring into space.

Mabel bonded down the stairs just as she always does, jumping over every other one. She was wearing her new sweater, and Waddles was wearing his old doctor's outfit. "Wendy?" Mabel called while walking through the "Employees Only" door with Waddles on her heels. "You here?"

"Over here, kid!" Wendy called from the cash register. "What's up with the new sweater? I like it!"

Mabel smiled at the compliment. "Here's my card!" Mabel said while sliding her homemade card towards the redhead.

Wendy read the card aloud, "Mabel and Waddles- Love Doctors. If you ever need relationship advice, we're in the attic." Wendy looked at the younger girl curiously. "Mabel, what does this mean?" She asked even though she had a pretty good idea what it was for.

"For you and Dipper of course! Now Wendy, I'm gonna tell you a little story about how my parents met. My dad in eighth while he was fourteen and my mom was only eleven in the sixth grade when they first started hanging out. My mom always had a thing for older guys, and started to fall for my dad around that time. While she was in middle school alone, she never forgot about him. When she started high school, she realized that my dad-who was very smart may I add, stayed behind two years just to be in the same class. They were always three years apart, but soon they go married h=and had me and Dipper. If it hadn't been for my mom's crush when she was younger, Dipper and I probably wouldn't be here today." When Mabel finished, she noticed tears brimmed Wendy's eyes. "Are you okay, Wendy?"

And with that, Wendy lost it. She started sobbing as she started to choke out her words. "No, I'm not. I… I always liked Dipper, okay? But I never could tell him because I was always afraid of what might… happen."

Mabel started to feel concern towards her older friend. "What are you afraid of? You can tell me anything."

"Really?" Wendy asked as she stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Mabel smiled at her and nodded. "O-Okay. So, my mom… she is-was- a… a witch. And, I am too. When I'm over reacting, such as getting giddy over little thing or getting mad, my powers flare. I can hurt anybody who's around me. I just don't want to hurt Dipper or you or anyone." The next words were words Mabel would have never believed came out of Wendy's mouth if she wasn't right there watching it. "I… I'm scared Mabel. I'm terrified."

Wendy felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She expected to see Mabel, but instead she found her twin. "It's okay Wendy," Dipper soothed. "I-I understand." Wendy smiled at the younger boy. She had felt a lot better getting that off of her chest. A new found bust of courage came over her. She pressed her lips to his and for once, Wendy didn't have that extra weight on her shoulders, only love.


End file.
